


Conditions of Endearment

by Dangercat90



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangercat90/pseuds/Dangercat90
Summary: How would you react if you were approached by a great, wild man intent on taking you back with him? You face that and more; including assault, violence, and being introduced to the dangerous head of a company that conquers and destroys entire planets at whim. Will you have any allies here? Or will everyone be set on breaking your spirit to subservience?





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Some may recognize this story from AFF.org- posted way back in 2014. I'm changing it into an X/reader format and making some much-needed changes to it. I've got several chapters to update and may continue writing it if there's interest. Haven't given up on my other fics, just in a dry spell.

[](https://imgur.com/HFJiw4W)

The steady tapping of your feet on the paved trail drowned other noises out as you jogged leisurely. The scenery had faded to small bushes, shrubs, and long grass as the forest gave way to paved trail. You were by no means an athlete but that fine ass wasn't going to tone itself up. News this morning had been the usual- car wrecks, a murderer still at large in the area and so on. You were cracking eggs over the counter when there was a small blurb about a recent geological phenomenon just 60 miles from home; but fishing out the fractured eggshells from your eggs was obviously more important than listening.

The announcer continued, “..shed in the early morning. Meteorologists have released a short statement on the impact but have no real answers as to why it remained undetected for so long. Investigators arrived on scene and are conducting tests now. Updates will follow as…” Focusing on the sizzling of bacon in the hot pan the story went unheard.

 

Slowing to an exhausted walk you held your hands to your head like they'd taught in gym years ago. Dabbing away the sweat beaded on your forehead despite the overcast day. The wind changed directions and blew your mussed hair around as you took in the atmosphere. There was a streak through the sky, like an aircraft had recently cleared- _what did people call those, chemtrails?  Like that old man's rant about them on his podcast. Making the frogs gay, right. I haven’t heard any planes though, and that's really low to the ground..._  Gravel crunched loudly behind you and drew your attention. Wheeling around, your stomach dropped.

 **“You. What is your age?”** The cold words came from a man, but he was so much more than that. Colossal in size and strangely clothed. He wore some type of armor that branched off the shoulders in pointed hoods, hardened and striped like a giant insect carapace. Huge muscles were visible in the man’s arms and legs that any bodybuilder would kill for. Long black hair flowed down his back, wild with the voracity of a wild mustang. Only a few seconds had passed but you couldn’t do anything but gawk at the stranger. The man began advancing aggressively in slow, deliberate paces.

"Earthling," He growled dangerously as he closed the gap between you. **"...I asked you a question."** Raditz' great hand gripped your slender neck with ease and his eyes rolled over your features with a disgusted expression. _'Fool doesn't even have the sense to run. We can't do anything with this fodder, why can't I just raze the planet now?''_ It was an amusing thought, the stupid humans running to hide in fear while he leveled full cities. It was a scenario he always looked forward to. She was so fragile under him. Thin, lithe neck exposed to his calloused hand like the body of an exotic animal. 

He lifted you a few inches from the ground so your eyes were level and he was pleased to feel the slight tickle of your hands wrapping around his wrist in protest. Coughing, you struggled slightly against his hand as your feet lifted from the ground. You were livid at being treated like this but smart enough to know you couldn’t possibly overpower or escape this man. You were fearful but your indignation at the rough treatment superseded your instinct to survive.

“Fuck you!” Choking it out was enough of a challenge, but you knew the extent of your mistake when the corner of his mouth curled downwards in displeasure. Raditz tightened his hand around your neck gently, (knowing full well that if he wasn’t careful he'd accidentally kill you like he did the last two). Your mouth opened slightly as your eyes screwed shut, eyebrows meeting together in an expression of pain. He threw the foul earthling from him and watched you fall to the ground. Why Freeza wanted samples of such a worthless race was beyond him. Approaching the girl he placed his boot over her neck and applied pressure.

“Answer me.” The words this time were quieter but the message was clear. Answer or die. Squirming beneath his boot you narrowed your gaze at him in hatred.

“Twenty-three.”  The hulking savage gave a noise of approval before kicking you in the head. You would not wake up for a very long time.

\----

Raditz dropped you unceremoniously on the metal-grate floor upon entering the ship. He was almost done with this worthless planet. Cold eyes gazed around the circular chamber, over the cryogenic tubes holding the other earthlings. For the most part they were much less appealing than the most recent addition, and he looked down at you. Just a hint of smooth skin showed beneath your coat and your hair was framing you in a tangled halo from the flight. Grabbing a handful of hair Raditz lifted and dragged you to the examination table. Dropping your body on the cold metal the Saiyan began tearing your clothes off.

Three layers and some bizarre undergarment. Flimsy and strangely... pretty. The black haired man thought while he rolled the yellow lace bra between his fingers. Taking the required blood sample and vitals he thought about you in the garment. Was it to secure your breasts? How impractical. It occurred to him then that he didn't even know what females did on base to secure them. There had always been more... pressing matters.

His hands idled over your breasts as he attached sensor modules to your chest, pinching your hardening nipples roughly. Earthlings were in many ways similar to Saiyans, but being a culture that valued strength so highly the women hadn't differed very much from the men. Stocky limbs, deep voices, and hot tempers. Sliding his calloused hand over your stomach down to your maidenhood was a nice way to pass the boring testing. Even through his glove he could feel how smooth it was. There was no hair. He ventured deeper and coaxed your clit to attention, feeling himself harden as you twitched and sighed. The machine let out a few short beeps, followed by a status reading flashing on the screen. Just a little longer to completion. Removing his gloves and placing them on the table Raditz slipped his fingers back between your inanimate legs to continue the ‘personal’ examination. His fingers felt the dampness on the inside of your thighs and his lips curled into a sneer.

' _Can she feel what I’m doing to her? Or is this from earlier?'_   Either wouldn’t surprise him, earthlings were disgusting. Probing deeper his fingers were rewarded with the warmth of your entrance. He wasn’t surprised to feel you broken there- humans are just animals, after all. What did surprise him was the consistent tightness. His finger didn’t glide in as he'd expected. It barely fit at all. Were you awake you'dve no doubt felt discomfort. Pushing past the knuckle until his finger was in almost all the way he began stroking. Raditz watched the rise and fall of your bosom as his other hand worked the belt holding his armor up. It fell to the ground with a loud clank and he grasped his erection when a melodic beeping interrupted.

[[SCAN COMPLETE]] 

[[TRANSMIT DATA?]] 

The words appeared on the screen and Raditz fumed in anger. Slipping his finger out, he held it to his nose and inhaled. This woman was clean and little scent held, but Raditz was a Saiyan whose senses were superior to almost every humanoid species. He smelled your youth and fertility. He smelled your body’s arousal and need. He smelled- The screen flashed again. Raditz lowered his hand and wiped it on your stomach while punching in the necessary information. He was way behind schedule, and if Frieza were to learn he was late because of fucking an inferior race on the clock he could kiss his life goodbye. Slipping his arm around your waist, he stalked angrily towards the empty pod on this deck and roughly hefted your naked body into the tube, slamming the door.

Only after the stabilizing fluid began filling the chamber did he stop to admire the body in front of him. His eyes roamed up shapely legs and supple thighs to a flat stomach and large breasts. You had very feminine features. A soft chin, round lips...Freckles. He frowned in distaste at that and walked to his own chamber on the ship, stripping out of his armor and readying for interstellar travel. He stroked his cock a few times through his undergarments before swallowing a capsule and stepping into the chamber. The ship was already humming into life, and would soon take off. The flight was already programmed into the navigational core and there was nothing left for Raditz to do but sleep.

It would be a long trip back.

=========

Want more?

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678609) [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017896) [](https://imgur.com/Ix3oZsQ) [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182992/chapters/32692086) [](https://imgur.com/r3JWGH6) [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678609) [](https://imgur.com/io755al) [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612450/chapters/36249465) [](https://imgur.com/Aeag2L8)[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561802/chapters/33648228)


	2. Subjugation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboard a strange shuttle, you find yourself trapped with other humans. The Saiyan Raditz is paying you unwanted attention and enjoying the excuses you keep providing to put you in your place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this is from 2014. I'm not rewriting as much as editing but it's still really stiff to me. I've got 2 or 3 more chapters to transfer over to here!

[](https://imgur.com/SyqsISN)

  
\---  
  
[[CHAMBER 11 DISTURBANCE]]  
  
[[CHAMBER 11 VITALS 60%]]

[[CHAMBER 11 DISTURBANCE]]  
  
[[CHAMBER 11 VITALS 50%]]

[[CHAMBER 11 DISTURBANCE]]  
  
[[CHAMBER 11 VITALS 47%]]  
  
\---

_Something… something is wrong. What- what is it?_

Tiny cracks rippled over the Saiyan’s skin as the ship began waking him from his interplanetary slumber. Shards of ice falling to the bottom of the chamber chimed like tiny bells as Raditz gained consciousness. In the moments it took him to fully come-to he saw through the frosted glass of his chamber the flashing red interior of the ship.  _What the fuck?_  The saiyan thought with a growl. He reached up and activated the touchpad on the interior glass panel of his chamber and opened the door. Ice and frost still uncomfortably covered his body, save for the space protected by his black shorts.

He stumbled onto the main deck and looked around frantically for the source of the problem. Opening the tab to troubleshoot the words flashed across the screen as Raditz fumbled with the computer to get the cargo under control but nothing would stabilize the capsule. The vitals kept decreasing at a quickening rate as the lights strobed overhead. Cursing, Raditz rushed around the circular deck to come face to face with his most recent acquisition.

She was awake. And she was drowning.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your fists pounded weakly on the glass as you gasped for air. Each time your mouth opened more air escaped out and your lungs felt as though they were about to burst. Eyes and head throbbing while you pounded with all your strength but energy and resolve were quickly draining. Just minutes earlier you'd been under stasis, asleep. Dreaming. Your body was floating in the ocean, letting the warm currents carry it effortlessly. The rest was plagued by a dark visage of a man's face, and you'd awoken in fear.   
  
Clutching your chest in agony you prayed for death. This feeling was worse than anything you'd ever felt. Unable to see the shadow outside of your capsule wrench the door open with staggering strength, you struggled against the viscous fluid of the chamber. One minute you were in the capsule, the next on the cold grates with hands on your body. The teal liquid had a strong chemical odor that burned your insides as you retched. It splashed onto the floor, draining through the grates. A large hand pushed roughly on your abdomen while the other held your waist so you were facing the floor. The metal burned against your hands and knees and it was several minutes before you regained yourself.

Standing slowly you looked at the man and recalled the events that led to the situation. Hand on the wall for stability you took a moment to look around. Other humans in capsules. The ship was moving, humming. Everything felt dizzy. The surroundings were overwhelming, panels upon panels of interactive screens and delicate controls. Raditz was back at the panel to capsule 11 seeing if it was salvageable, but he had cracked the glass open to get you out. You had countless questions but knew yourself to be in a very vulnerable position. Trying to shield your nakedness, you asked softly; “ What’s going to happen to us?”

Raditz gave no reply but to grab your arm and yank you along behind him. Next to the examining table there were basic amenities for spending long periods of time on the ship. Food capsules, waste disposal, and a small corner in the back that was multi-purpose. A few button taps and clear panels slid from the wall sectioning off a few square feet. Without answering he shoved you into it and followed close behind leaving you feeling suffocated- figuratively and literally. There wasn’t much room with the both of you inside it and you began shaking, having just recently escaped the claustrophobic contents of a capsule. With a flick of his hand water began to flow from a nozzle up the wall.

“AH!” The pained cry came as a surprise as the cold water hit already freezing skin. It burned viciously and you took a step back into what felt like a brick wall. Correction, a brick wall and a pole against your back. Raditz regarded you with contempt and pushed you against the glass.

“Are all humans as pathetic as you?” Raditz asked coldly as he teased his temporary toy. His rough voice was clipped and impatient as he rinsed the chamber’s fluids off his body. Having removed his clothes before stepping in the Saiyan’s cock was still hard from pre-stasis and he eyed your round ass hungrily. You said nothing. Leaning forward with a grin he grabbed a handful of your hair, relishing in the softness of it as he pulled you to his body.

“You look like you need some help!” With a chuckle, he jerked your head back. Being so short in comparison your head barely made it to his shoulders. Stumbling back to meet his demands, your body came back to rest against his. You were shaking and rigid with displeasure. Water hit your face, almost as a distraction as his other hand grabbed your hip. His fingers dug into the weakened body of his captive and as he forced your back to arch, Raditz felt the sublime warmth and softness of your ass against his cock. Up until you felt his cock pushing needily against you, you'd been able to stay somewhat calm. But the protrusion sliding needily against your back seemed to snap your compliance.

(y/n) leaned forward, then reared your head back with a brutal crack to your captor's face. More surprised than hurt, the saiyan grabbed his lightly bleeding nose and stepped back. You took the chance to flee from the shower, slipping clumsily in your rush while you pushed past him. The next thing you knew, you were looking at the ground. Raditz was on top of you squeezing your ass painfully with one hand as he ground your face into the metal floor grate.

  
“Thought you could get away? There’s nowhere for you to go, _scum_. You’re going to pay for what you did to my face-” His voice trailed off as he guided his cock to your entrance, using his knees to force your legs apart. The sheer bulk of his body wasn’t as scary as knowing what little effort it took for him to completely subdue you.  
  
“ **Stop! Stop it!** What do you want?” You plead, feeling his hard body on top of you. You were being crushed underneath him. The tip of his phallus grazed against your moist maidenhood before Raditz laughed and thrust his bulging cock into your rear. You would never forget the insurmountable pain of that moment.  
  
 

**_“I want to hear you scream.”_ **


	3. Despot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, secure aboard the main ship, you meet the individual in charge of your capture. With a group full of human captives something is going to go wrong. What will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switches a few times from first-person, deal with it, this is an old fic :O Who do you want to see more of in future chapters?

[](https://imgur.com/iTurtJO)

The low laughing of the Saiyans echoed in the long hall, drowning out the cries and whimpers of the walking slaves. Their bare feet padded against the dark brown stones. The floor was hard and cold but polished to a beautiful luster. As captive eleven you were relatively close to the front out of the thirty or so others. Your hair still dripped from the planetary decontamination, the harsh jets of water they were all subjected to had left everyone's skin with red blotches. The flimsy white tunics they were all wearing left little to the imagination. You idly hoped that after being processed you would be assigned uniforms that were a little more ‘secure’.

(Y/N) was silent, having more easily come to terms with the recent events than most of the other captives. Watching the resisting men be beaten and assaulted with the water hoses hadn’t surprised you, and you didn’t feel guilty about not stepping in to help. The ease with which they had all been abducted showed that there was no use resisting- right now, at least. This army would have to be studied. You doubted there was any realistic possibility of any of you ever seeing earth again. Your mind ticked over all the possible things that could happen to them. Slaves. Whoring. Meat. Tests. Labor. Your lip curled in distaste.

Whispers trailed along the line of thralls and one or two people openly sobbed. You would have pitied them if you weren’t so busy trying to disassociate from the events of the previous night. You knew you weren't a pretty sight but you did your best to look presentable by combing manacled hands through the tangled jungle that was your hair. Your eyes were focused straight ahead. Looking, but not really observing anything. Although it was an effort You walked tall and strong, blocking out the throbbing pain emanating from your abused rear. Hardly a pretty sight with the red marks around your neck, split lip, and yellowed cheek, you hoped none of the authorities would notice. (Although you didn’t know it Raditz had made a great effort to be gentle with you) Your body throbbed and ached all over. It was a morose thought that you were bothering to comb your hair, but at least you'd look... better.

The slaves were lead finally to a great set of ornate double-doors guarded by four saiyan guards. They weren’t human, some other alien race. It was easy to make the mental comparison to a Xenomorph from the classic Aliens or a giant sentient humanoid roach. The other three were no better- strange colored skin, horns, and muscles of startling proportions. You did your best not to look as the doors were opened and the procession trailed in miserably. Whatever this room was, it looked important. The ceilings were so high up you could barely make them out and the stonemasonry that made up several of the columns and the elevated throne was elegant without being extravagant.

Flicking his hand impatiently Raditz directed the group to form a gentle curve around the throne so that all of them could be observed. He walked back along the line to assure that all was in order with a cruel word or backhand where it was needed. Walking past (Y/N) he looked at her with a fleeting but unmistakably malevolent leer. Her expression didn’t change. In fact, she seemed not to see him at all as she stared forward.

'The filth had better not say a word.' Raditz thought to himself somewhat regretting his earlier escapades with you. The last thing he needed was another reprimanding from management for delivering used goods.

Several men were in front of them. One sitting contentedly in the single throne, the others at various positions next to or behind him. Their races varied greatly. Some were Saiyan, others great brutish mutants, and still others short fat alien-looking warriors. The individual sitting on the throne was by far the most intriguing; from a biological perspective. He seems to be part reptile and part insect- fuck, maybe even part earthworm, you scoffed. Great onyx horns grew from either side of his head and the top of his skull shone like a polished purple gem. Some areas of his body were covered in a hard chitin-like material and he wore a differently colored variation of the standard armor.

“What a pathetic sample you have brought me, Raditz” The alien addressed him in a deep raspy voice. Unexpectedly it carried somewhat of a feminine undertone. “Is this all that planet has to offer?” Raditz stood at attention in front of his superior.

“Lord Freeza, my computers indicated the planet is very rich in natural resources that will greatly benefit us. I have brought you an average population sample of the planet’s race, humans. They are incredibly weak but more than seven billion populate the Earth” He gave a small but formal bow. The alien waved him up to the throne as they began to discuss details of his mission. A movement to your left caught your eyes and you turned your head slightly to regard two men a few places down the line. One looked to be middle-aged, and the other quite a bit older. They were both dark-skinned Caucasians and you wondered whether he had taken all his ‘samples’ from the same region. He’d seemed like the type to cut corners.

Whispering under their breath and shifting uncomfortably the men began to fidget with their hands. Many of the slaves were doing it in some way or another but none of them had quite the same nervous disposition and sweat as these two did. Stomach turning in knots, you wondered what they were going to do. You didn’t have to wonder very long.

“You can’t fucking do this to us!” The younger man’s voice rang out. He’d taken a few steps forward and gestured aggressively, “You can’t treat us like this! Do you have any idea what is going to happen when the government finds out what you’ve done??” His neatly trimmed beard and handsome rugged face betrayed he was upper-class. The arrogance and rudeness might have worked countless times on earth for him but he would have no such luck here. All the warriors in the room went quiet when he spoke up. Raditz turned to regard the man with a cruel grin while Freeza simply sat on his throne with his tail calmly swaying.

'What the fuck do they think they’re doing? They’re going to get us all killed!' The older man had left his place in line, and others were beginning to take hesitant steps forward. Freeza’s eyes flicked to Raditz in some silent signal and he crossed the room. The men stood tall as he approached, seemingly confident that their terms would be heard. Grabbing the younger man’s throat the Saiyan lifted him high off the ground and turned to his Lord.

'God, they’re going to kill him. Right here.' It was an abhorring thought. The man's gurgles could be heard throughout the room as he struggled to get free and breathe. The Saiyan tightened his grip and the mans’ face changed colors grotesquely.

“Your grace!” Your voice rang out in the hall like a chime in contrast to the roughness of the warrior's. You were pleased to hear that it was strong and unwavering. All heads turned to you and the smugness disappeared while your stomach knotted up like a coiling snake. Taking a few steps forward and kneeling you noticed the alien’s eyes had narrowed angrily. Bending your head down to the ground with your hands meeting in front of you, you did her best to appear meek and respectful.

“Your grace..” (Y/N) continued, stringing words together in her head. If there were two things college had taught you, they were bullshitting and kissing ass. “Please forgive their transgressions. A race as lowly as ours has no idea how to act in the face of such strength and greatness. I implore you to spare their lives so they may learn to serve you. We are no use to you dead.” Secretly pleased with your mini-speech you waited a few seconds before looking up. They were… laughing! They were laughing at you! Your face reddened and you looked down sheepishly.  
'Well… I tried.'

Freeza flicked his hand idly towards Raditz who then dropped the man. “What a well-trained slave we have here! How rare!” He laughed while approaching and taking your face in one of his hands, rolling it from one side to the other before feeling a lock of (-) hair. “How can I refuse such a humble request? Raditz, why don’t you help him up… gently.” The Saiyan grinned and grabbed the man and dragged him to his feet, pushing him back towards the line. You breathed a short-lived sigh of relief as the black-haired man raised his hand to the offending captive, a bolt of light erupting from his palm. The beam sliced through the innocent man’s torso and the upper half of his body slid sickly to the ground spilling blood and intestines onto the floor.

The tension in the room seemed to lift as the warriors all laughed and spoke quietly with each other, amused. You slowly rose to your feet, staring at the mess. As the other slaves screamed and panicked Freeza ordered a lower warrior to take them to the holding chambers. Freeza grabbed Your chin again and observed your mottled face more closely. “Such an obedient slave can’t go to waste. What happened to your face?” Raditz stiffened at the question and looked at you threateningly from a few paces away.

“I was in an altercation prior to my capture,” You said demurely, looking away from him. His thumb pressed against your lip causing you to hiss quietly in pain.

“Stay here.” He walked back to his throne and sat down, motioning to his General, Zarbon. You couldn’t stop looking at the growing pool of blood, flooding the area like an oil slick. A few minutes passed before Freeza spoke again. “Vegeta. You have proved yourself a capable Prince, and are long due for a reward. I can’t let such a promising slave go to waste, and I have no doubt you will be thankful for such a gift.” A short figure stepped to the throne with an angry expression, but Freeza’s tone left no room for discussion. The man was slim but well-built with tall upswept black hair. You studied him intently.

“Thank you, Lord Freeza.” Was all that he said.

“Your room will be relocated to a vacant suite in block C. Now leave us.” Vegeta stalked to you, grabbing you by the wrist and dragging you out of the chamber with him. (Y/N) was fearful of what her new life would be like with this quiet, angry man.

The thought did not excite her. These people were monsters.


	4. Appraisal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're examined like a piece of livestock- but what plans will the prince have for you?

[](https://imgur.com/TfMon7Q)

You were breathing heavily as a tongue worked expertly between your legs, flicking lightly at your clit before diving back down against your maidenhood. Wet and dripping with need, you were breathing heavily.   
  
“Mmn… Ah!” You gasped as he slid a finger in to stroke from the inside. His tongue lapped you up and your legs began to shake uncontrollably. You grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted him up towards you. He came with no complaints. His muscles were thick and strong beneath your hands and the sweet scent of his musk hung over them. You wrapped your legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer but he resisted, attacking your neck with nips and kisses before giving an assertive bite as his tip prodded against your entrance. (Y.N) let out a weak cry as your back arched up and you begged him desperately for what you needed by grinding your hips against his erection. You were so wet, just a little closer… threading your fingers into his hair again you guided his mouth to your lips for a passionate kiss. Opening your eyes you saw the hard face of your lover.  
  
**“ _I want to hear you scream_.”**

You woke in the tiny bed tangled in sheets and a cold sweat. The (HC) girl sighed and repositioned herself, reflecting on the nightmare and last few days of confinement to her new quarters. He’d made you strip the first night. Being so exposed, so naked in front of a stranger was humiliating; but he hadn’t touched you. Not  _that_  way. With one arm barely covering your supple breasts and the other shielding your vulva, the saiyan prince had given you the once-around. He’d raised your arm up off your breasts to get a look at the assets, cupping one and squeezing it uncomfortably. He checked the muscle tone in your abs and legs with hard pinches before moving to your face.

The saiyan noted that the woman was beautiful in a strange way. Her (C) eyes regarded him with loathing. Such a defenseless animal putting on such a hard face was almost endearing. The luster of her (C) hair was eye-catching in the dimly lit room and the light freckles on her skin resembled stars in the night sky. She was very different from the native Saiyan females who’d grow tall and muscular to compete with the men. Ideals of beauty between the two races were drastically different, but while Vegeta regarded this human with disgust he couldn’t stop himself from becoming aroused by her smooth skin and salacious profile.

He drank up the sight of your disheveled form and stroked a lock of unkempt hair.  _Damn Freeza! What does he expect me to do with this worthless worm? I can’t do missions and take care of a pet! She has to die._  He thought, thrusting a thumb inside your mouth. With a jerk your teeth were exposed; smooth, and white, and snarling.  _It’s healthy, at least._  You clawed his hand away and eyed him contemptuously, contemplating whether it would be worth dying to attack him. The icy glare from his eyes dared you to continue, to do more. You stilled your breathing and stepped backward, fearing reproach. You weren't prepared for the sudden backhand that threw you into the bedroom wall, and you crumpled to the ground with a weak moan.

The saiyan stalked angrily past your body to a closet. He pulled out a dark blue square and threw it on your naked body. A malevolent grin spread across his features when you flinched.  _I can’t kill her immediately, it would be an insult. I have to wait a few months first. If she can last that long._

Gripping the suit against your body you cried without bothering to get up. All of your body throbbed and ached, mixing with the stabbing pain that Raditz had left you with. You listened to Vegeta storm out of the suite and cursed his name.

 

Thinking about that night made you shudder.  _I can't stay here_. You thought, pulling scraped knees up to your chest in the tiny bed with an exhausted sigh. The mattress that folded down from the wall was hard, and made for awful sleeping. Wiping the sweat off your forehead you began to plan. He'd been gone for what seemed like days and you couldn't waste any more time. It would have to be today.

 

.


	5. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An escape on the native planet gets you closer to the wildlife than you were prepared for. Are there any eyes out to help you, or simply to watch your fall with malevolence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be new territory from here on out, only operating on some out of date notes now. There'll be more Vegeta interaction, I swears it. Same as usual though- no real longterm plot. oops

[](https://imgur.com/LVXKANL)

The suffocating foliage slapped wetly against your face as you plodded through the muddy undergrowth, determined to put some distance between yourself and the ship. Your legs sunk almost up to the knee in the dark green filth, the decaying plant matter and stagnant water.  The determination you showed was admirable in a sad and purposeless way. The thinning oxygen was beginning to take a significant toll. But there was still a chance. And you had to try. The moons were visible up in the sky through a fog of fine minerals in the atmosphere. They threw glints of light across the marsh creating a beautiful and eerie scene but you plowed forward with resolve. Hearing the ship’s roar behind was the perfect incentive, thoughts of the soldier's grubby hands dragging you back to the maw of that white giant terrifying.   
  
Getting out had been easy. The idiot had left a data chip in one of his suits that was able to open new interfaces on the panels of the suite. You couldn’t read anything on it but soon learned some of the symbols. His room was simmering in its heat and for some reason, the gravity had doubled but you'd learned to open the main door. The deck was cast in a blue incandescent glow as you slipped out, ill-prepared but determined. From what you could tell you were on one of the main upper decks of the massive ship. You hadn’t been able to gather much information when being brought in with the others, but that area had low security and lots of doors. That’s where you were headed.

Although the boots were oversized you were able to run quietly enough in them. Keeping mostly to the maintenance tunnels you crept carefully down them followed by the quiet plodding of your steps in the clunky shoes. Staying out of sight wasn’t a problem at this point as you made her way down.    
  
‘Why is this place so deserted? A ship this big should have a massive army. But I haven’t seen anyone in ages...’ Your hands fondled your (C) hair nervously. It was a habit you'd never been able to kick in times of stress.

Hearing a voice you stopped. It was nasally and annoying but carried an air of haughty superiority. Echoing from a connection to one of the major deck pathways, you crept up to it carefully.

“-wait for their superior officer but those jackasses c-can’t show any gratitude. What does Lord Freeeeiza see in ANY of them?” His stubby feet waddled by the maintenance corridor you were crouched at hurriedly. He seemed to be breathing heavily, too. You slipped from your hiding spot when he was several yards ahead, convinced he was going outside of the ship for some training exercise. You stepped carefully over the floor grates, eager to keep him in sight but unable to quite catch up. Beads of sweat ran down your neck although the ship itself was freezing.

The fat alien kept slipping further away. You followed him down the ramps to the lower decks trying to make up for the distance. Being so cautious was costly as you were already helplessly lost on your own. With a burst of adrenaline, you ran down a long corridor to the sound of the fat soldier’s retreating grunts. He was surprisingly quick for such a round thing.

‘Can’t-can’t lose him! Never get out!’ You thought in a rush. Your footsteps rapped haphazardly on the floor leaving a dangerous echo. The way was clear, just a little further to the next corner-

 “Oi Guldo, that you?” A door on the left of the hallway chirped as it opened to a moving figure, closing behind it. You grabbed the wall with a ghost-white hand as though it would have helped you stop and froze as best you could from a full jog. “C’mon mate wait up!” Emerging from the doorway he couldn’t have been more than a few feet in front of you. It was a small blessing that he turned straight down the hallway where the fat one had been, running to keep up. The short warrior was struggling to get his chest armor on as he jogged down the corridor. Your heart had dropped into your stomach at the close proximity and you could practically feel it stop beating. Unable to continue you staggered into the doorway until you were out of sight, clutching a hand to your chest in shock.

You stood there in the dim doorway for a few minutes until nerves got the better of you. Standing so still caused your hands to shake and your heart to beat rapidly. It was like being back in that first wreck that'd broken your shoulder. Pounding adrenaline nearly making you sick. The empty walkway was too eerie and staying put felt too vulnerable so you gave yourself a light slap on the cheek and turned abruptly back to what you'd assumed was the pathway out.

\---  
  
Ripples dotted the surface of the dark marsh you struggled through. Reeds and vines flourishing beneath the surface were wrapping themselves around your legs and making progress slow. The depth of the swamp varied as you went, sometimes the land was firmer and only trapped Vegeta's boots in mud, and others the water lapped at the boots’ lips and soaked through. Croaks and clicks surrounded you with ambient noise as you struggled against the elements, but as hard as you'd been trying it was only a few miles away from the ship.  
  
_It’s so cold._  You stopped to breathe into your hands. On its own the weather was actually pleasant- like a brisk autumn morning. But the thin air mixing with the from the soaked suit was severely chilling.  _Should I find shelter?_   You thought morosely.  _There’s no telling what kind of animals are out here. I don’t know what time of day it is, and it feels like it’s getting colder..._ You paused and sat on a damp rock protruding from the surface. It wasn’t big enough to lift your feet from the water but it was just large enough for you to sit on for a moment. If it was a normal day, you would have complained about the slimy moss or lichens and shunned sitting on it- but this was far from a normal day. Normal _anything_. Putting your head in your hands you savored warm breath against your cold face and thought of what to do.  
  
_Is this a mistake? I could die out here. At least at the ship I had shelter. Food. No!_  Tears filled your eyes as you recalled the assault.  _So they can use me again? And how long before Vegeta did it? Theyre just fucking monsters. Id rather die than be stuck anywhere near them._  Running down your cheeks the tears fell into the marsh. Quiet sobs distracted you from noticing the clicking and chirps circling.

The claw met your back the same moment the screech reached your ears. You let out a surprised yelp while you jumped up from the mossy rock to face the attacker. Catching sight of the reptile you began to panic. You weren't afraid yet- shocked more than anything else. Standing to mid-thigh the animal was a mottled mess of grey and dark purple scales with its small head close to the swamp and tail whipping angrily behind. With a jump and duck the lizard ran eagerly around, treating it more like a game than a hunt. A playful glee followed it as it splashed around the dank waters. The second chose to attack from behind and went for your thigh. It’s teeth sunk in with little resistance. When you began to scream it’s little head was already ripping back and forth with abandon.

It was difficult for him to contain a gleeful chuckle as he watched from a vantage point above. Thoroughly enjoying the show the saiyan crossed his arms. It was such a treat to watch you struggle. The last two hours had been tediously uneventful. Intending to follow until you gave up Raditz had been very patient, and it was now paying off. You hadn’t known what waited on the other side of the door you'd stopped to recover at, and since then Raditz had tailed at a distance. It wasn’t difficult, except for picking your ki out of the surrounding wildlife. It had given him a good laugh to know that you were just a few points above the very beasts you were fighting.  
  
  
  
One had you by the thigh now while the second was taking apprehensive steps as you attempted to strangle its partner. With a grunt of encouragement, Raditz watched the reptile leap to your hip and latch on at a shoulder raking talons down as it slid off. The blood was flowing freely now from the gash on your back and leg. Raditz looked at you appreciatively as the aroma wafted towards him. It made him hungry and aroused at the same time as he pondered whether to let you die or intervene.

You ripped off the assaulting creature and it scurried out of your grasp while you struggled to remain standing. The wrenching at your leg threatened to pull you down at any moment. Breathing so quick now you were in danger of passing out, and the adrenaline was only helping you stay in the battle to a small extent. Desperately you pounded on the beast’s face before driving a thumb into its eye. It required you to bend down and twist, further opening the wound on your back. Mewling in pain while your thumb slid off the viscous layers of the eye you were determined to end it. The creature began tearing with a renewed frenzy. Two good tugs was all the animal got before your thumb punctured its orb. Snarling in pain the animal removed its teeth from your leg to get away but you had a grip on it- through the eye and under the jaw- and you weren't about to relinquish this victory.  
  
  
  
Struggling against you the reptile finally pulled you into the swamp while you clutched desperately at its neck unsure of what to do next. Growling, the second one began lunging at the mud where your legs were as you regained footing again, using all her weight to push the creature to the ground. They were almost on equal footing now while you drug it to the rock you'd sat on earlier. Losing its footing the beast fell on its side while you drug it to the rock and began smashing its head against it. The first few were tentative. As the action progressed you got into a pattern, using your other hand to hold its maw shut while you slammed its head against the rock. You did it again and again, up and down. Up and down. Finally releasing the unresponsive creature you sluggishly looked around for the partner who was stationary several yards behind.

Taking your time while you stood up, you pried open the creature’s jaws. The gel from its eye leaked down the maw slowly while you placed the open mouth against the rock. Lifting her boot slowly you dropped it on the animal’s head. The teeth screeched against the rock. You started to cry while you did it again. The tears were overpowering and blurred your vision. Stomping until you heard the cracks of sharp teeth breaking into the marsh you sank to your side in the swamp next to the body.  
  
_'What now?'_


	6. Reclamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your recapture doesn't go quite as expected and reuniting with your owner only causes more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Vegeta seems OOC in this chapter but he's doing these things with the understanding you might not even remember the next day. And just because he lets you in bed once, doesn't mean you can get used to it... What deal did he come to with Raditz for your capture?
> 
> Not sure i'm completley happy with this chapter, might make some changes tomorrow. Let me know what you think about Vegeta being OOC?

[](https://imgur.com/Qd3XWDC)

Scornfully the warrior lowered himself into the marsh. Watching you had been somewhat entertaining but it was still no better than a cockfight or test of strength in weaklings. Watching the pain mar your features and body together, feelings he was sure you'd never experienced in your safe human life- that was what he enjoyed. The awakening in you. And the dying-off of your resolve. You were helpless in this place. 

Suddenly filling with a tense pressure you looked up to the change in atmosphere, somehow unsurprised to see your torturer Raditz. Your head fell back down in defeat and the muddy water sucked your body in a little more with the movement. Sweat and tears ran down your face, muddied as it was with dirt and blood. The fine fractals and floating minerals had clung to your skin like tiny chips of iridescent mica. Hot and flushed the fury of battle still adorned your features, as defeated as you looked. Raditz could see it. Grabbing you by the collar of the thin spandex he yanked you from the swamp effortlessly.  
"Changed your mind yet?" He jeered taking stock of your sorry state. Dark blood ran in rivulets from the dirty wounds of your body and the mud had sucked the boots from your feet.  
You didn't deign to give him an answer. Unimpressed, Raditz shook you hard. The sickening feel of your loosed calf muscle slapping against your leg made you want to vomit. Above all you wanted safety, comfort. You were in so much pain.

"Please-" Your voice croaked. You couldn't even lift your head to look at him. With a tsk Raditz slung you over his shoulder and turned back towards base. He paused for a moment, the strong smell of blood permeating his keen smell and he suddenly reconsidered having your wounds so close to his face. It was a temptation. Pulling you down into his chest messily he cradled you against him. Your eyes fluttered opened and shut before your head turned against his chest as a shield to the wind.

As Raditz returned to the base he couldn't help but be gleeful at the thought of Vegeta owing him for this.  
Dumping you unceremoniously onto the empty medical base he took a step back and viewed his dirtied armor with distaste.

"Clean this one up. Her master will be collecting shortly." Raditz looked once more at your body splayed out and your eyes regarding him weakly. He lingered a few moments too long as the insectile doctor began to shear and peel your uniform away. The damage was extensive to your human body and the pale skin of your abdomen was marred with dirt and blood. The yellowed pulp of fat peeked out at the deeper parts of your cuts.  
Grunting, Raditz turned and left the doctor to his work. He had some negotiating to do.

-  
An icy jet of viscous blue liquid rained from a hose over your naked body. The ruined suit was discarded and the liquid began to froth up around your injuries taking dirt and debris with it over a few applications. It took some time for the fine hands of your provider to clean you thoroughly. In the back there were full tanks of colored fluid housing warriors in various states of injury and you wondered why they hadn't just put you in one. You were content just staring at the ceiling as your practitioner worked.  
A dark shadow moved beside your bed and the spiked hair of your owner loomed overhead. A chirp from your doctor greeted his arrival.

"I've been waiting for you to continue." His long green fingers lifted a small pressurized syringe.

"No." Vegeta said motioning his head at the implement. "Let her feel her mistake." The chitter of a laugh left the creature as he readied his sharp tools. The first kiss of the metal to your skin was uncomfortable but your doctor worked quickly. The pricks against your skin slowly grew overwhelming, each tugging at your ripped skin just to pierce it over and over. Lolling back and forth you could only muster the strength to twitch and groan.  
As the last stitch was placed on your leg, your abdomen already finished, he began to slather a yellow oil over the marred skin. The liquid was hot and stinging like fire and the sensation had you crying out in pain. You raised a hand to reach for Vegeta, begging for support, for any kindness he could offer- he stepped out of your reach. His eyes were hard as they bore into yours. He observed every twitch and quake of your body as you writhed through the process.  
No sooner than the liquid evaporated Vegeta grabbed your arm and pulled you to your feet. A blank white cloth was wrapped around your shoulders and you stumbled forward on weak legs, Vegeta's strong arm slinging you over his shoulder.

You were exhausted, tired, freezing- but your wounds were closed and your legs in working condition. You knew surviving Vegeta's wrath would be another battle entirely.

 

\---

 

"I should kill you for this!" He yelled at you, pacing around the room in an angry circle. You were quiet, unsure of what to say. If there was even anything that would assuage his fury.

"This is unbelievable. Do you have any IDEA what your actions mean for me? If anyone had found you besides that buffoon not only would you be dead, you'd have me punished as well!" His hand found your neck and he pushed your body deeper into the chair. You yielded to him, trying to keep a grip on the thin sheet that clothed you and the other hand pleadingly placed on his arm. His grip tightened with every second you didn't respond and only when you cleared your throat to speak did he let you go.

"I had to try," You rasped fearfully. It seemed like he was barely keeping it together as he paced relentlessly.  
"Had to try." He repeated. "Had to TRY? TRY WHAT? There's nothing out there! When Raditz found you-you were half-dead!" He was getting tired of screaming at you. The deep pits underneath your eyes betrayed your state, and the pallor of your skin hadn't yet receded to normal. Vegeta couldn't even contemplate what to do with you.  
Letting your head fall back on the hard cushion you didn't try to hide the tears that rolled down your face. They were silent, but there was no point in trying to contain them. He detested you. Everyone did. And you were going to die here. Soon. Who wanted a disobedient slave?  
He was before you suddenly, the intensity of his expression disturbing you. Bent over you his face drew very close to yours and you held your breath, wanting to shrink away but lacking the energy to do so. You were so tired.

"Submit yourself to me." Vegeta said matter-of-factly. You were still shivering and cold below him, skin dewy with nervous sweat and cheeks ruddy with heat. Your lips were bright pink against your skin, fresh and wet with saliva from your nervous chewing. They tempted him there at the center of your pale face, a perfect rosy target for his anger. He watched you breathe and minutely shrink away from him, every predatory sense indicating you as his quarry.

"Submit. To. Me." He whispered again, this time flush with your lips. They touched with the gentlest whisper of intimacy and your hand tentatively raised to his cheek. With a snarl, he bared his teeth to you, a show of dominance you only wanted to placate. Gently kissing his lower lip you weakly tried to draw him in. The rumble from his chest surprised you and he closed the little gap between your lips. The kiss was one-sided but he didn't care, taking you like this in your helpless state only solidified his absolute control. And you had so much to atone for. Rough hands tilted your chin up and he inhaled your scent deeply before licking a long stripe up your neck.  
Through the aching pain and exhaustion of your state, you yielded to him, trying to focus all your remaining energy on making him happy.

"Get up." His voice was emotionless. You obeyed.

Vegeta callously took the sheet from you and dropped it to the ground leaving you nude before him. Your (C) hair hung down your shoulders to frame your breasts demurely giving you all the tired charm of Venus.  
Without speaking he led you to his bedroom by the arm, pushing you down onto the bed. You didn't resist, happy for once to be laying down. Maybe this meant you'd be able to rest soon. With a grimace, he pulled the sheets back on one side before he lifted you again and placed you in that spot. You were a ragdoll at this point. Exhausted beyond words, your dull eyes merely followed his movements. You made no moves to shield yourself from him and his rough fingers traced the new stitches and the angry wounds they adorned. 

Cold air circulated around the modest room and Prince Vegeta ran his hands up your abdomen to feel the stiff peaks of your breasts. They were tantalizingly soft and it was with much self-control that he only brushed his fingers over your nipples. You didn't gasp but the quickening of your breath and nervous expression you gave him was indication enough of your anxiety. Leaning over you his hand raised to your neck idly dragging his fingers against your responsive skin. They traced your lips slowly, catching on your bottom one as you gave his finger a weak kiss.

Placing his hands on either side of your hips Vegeta gauged how wide they were. He hadn't seen many earthlings but you looked healthy. Fertile. His thumb pressed into your skin as he gripped your hips harder, releasing only as he felt your form move in protest. Placing your feet under the blanket, he stood and undressed.  
It was a few moments before he laid in bed next to you, leaning on his side to watch you as you fell asleep under his gaze. The steady rhythm of your breathing was a pleasant constant to relax with, and he covered the two of you before commanding the lights of the room off.

You had some serious issues to address and Vegeta laid awake thinking of ways to deal with the situation.  
Your punishment.

=========

Want more?

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678609) [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017896) [](https://imgur.com/Ix3oZsQ) [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182992/chapters/32692086) [](https://imgur.com/r3JWGH6) [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678609) [](https://imgur.com/io755al) [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612450/chapters/36249465) [](https://imgur.com/Aeag2L8)[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561802/chapters/33648228)


	7. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's unreadable, uncooperative, and unpitying. Your night unmolested next to the warrior was likely a fluke and the chances of a repeat performance are nil. What pound of flesh will he consume to right your wrongs?

You'd dreamt of something. Grey and warm, the fuzzy spring day vanishing in your mind as the chilly room and starchy, plastic sheets drew your thoughts. There was a small ding from across the dark room, only lit by the faint running-lights around the rim of the ceiling. A warm mass lay next to you in the bed and with growing apprehension you realized it to be your new master, Vegeta. He was still asleep and you briefly contemplated escape again- but where was there for you to go? Who was there to help you? Dominated by a combat-oriented resource acquiring company the ship was about with people who had no reason to keep you alive. People you couldn't fight but who were all too eager to fight you. 

Delicately you shied away from the Saiyan and surveyed the room for any possible clothing. It was clean. Pristine, even. Minimalistic. And you doubted your 'master' would be happy with you rummaging through his things. Your slim, delicate hand reached for his shoulder as slowly and unthreateningly as you could. The chiming came again louder and you made contact lightly. 

"Sir?" Whispering quietly you wondered the best way to approach this situation. Your mind thought to last night when you'd been in pain. Reaching out for him to just take a step away. Did you deserve his pity? You had just escaped, after all... but it was heartless. Was that just who this man was? Heartless? His large frame groaned for just a second before rolling onto his back. From memory, you think he'd gone to sleep with shorts on, but with the sheet covering him, you didn't want to risk checking. Gently pushing on his shoulder again got you no response and you wondered if the chime was just a smoke detector or something unimportant. Even if it wasn't, you were awake now. Should you lay here in bed with him or get up? Which would be more.... slave-like? Thinking like that made you cringe. But that was the truth now, right?

Wump. 

Something hit your leg underneath the sheets and you jumped slightly. You weren't sure what to expect when you lifted the cover but it wasn't this. A cute, fuzzy tail rubbing and swaying against you. Eyes wide in awe you took a chance and ran your hands on it lightly. The appendage, which was obviously attached to Vegeta, stilled as your hand met it like it was grateful for the attention. Pulling back it rubbed against your leg more. With a bit more courage you pet it, sure that he would wake up any moment in a rage. It was small, the flesh under it felt about the size of your thumb with thick, coarse hair. It was sleek and a copper-brown. As your nails scratched it you heard a noise from your better. Vegeta's low, gruff moan made you stop what you were doing. He sounded like it felt really, really good. That was something to keep in mind for sure. Removing yourself from under the cover you reclined back on the bed as quietly as possible. 

Squinting you surveyed him, the chime now fading to an ominous, rhythmic tone. His jet black hair fell over his eyes in small streams and you brushed one away from his face certain that the action wouldn't wake the heavy sleeper. What was it his soldiers had called him? Your nails caressed his tail out of habit and you froze as he shifted next to you with a groan. One of his arms moved under the sheets to his groin and you decided the time to act was now before things could get lewder. 

"Lord Vegeta," Speaking at a normal volume you touched his shoulder lightly. It was hard to see in the dark but his eyelids opened slowly, framed as they were by jet black lashes. Immediately he sat up in the bed, pulling the sheets from most of your nude body as he rose. Standing up without a word or second glance you watched him walk away robotically his hand hiding ... something, as he began typing at the keypad to the room. The ominous tone stopped repeating and a cold ambient light lit the plain room. Stalking out of the room you were left there alone, assumedly meant to follow. Straightening the sheet and comforter on his property you meekly paced after him to the storage area. He'd callously tossed a suitable garment for you onto the floor and stalked to the washing area. It was organized much like the bathroom on the ship and you uncomfortable followed. You waited nervously shielding yourself with the garment as he navigated the room almost-naked and began to start the water. Meant for a higher-class individual, there were many more features you hadn't seen in the ship here and there was no partition keeping the water in the selected area, it seemed to stop at an invisible wall. Shedding his boxers Vegeta stepped into the water and began cleaning himself. 

After a moment of watching you trudged stupidly forward, drawn by the accumulating steam and warmth.   
"Clean yourself. Or do they not wash where you come from?" The disdain with which he addressed you was palpable. Covering your shame you inched closer to your judgemental captor and began to follow his actions in the small space. There was no risk of you touching each other if you were careful. Thinking about it, it made sense- water was probably enough of a resource that it was rationed or at the very least encouraged to conserve.

You watched him demurely, his back to you, as you scrubbed your hair. The suds worked quickly to strip the natural oils and you felt the potent mix roll down your body as the water washed it away. His frame was like a great doorway next to you thick with rippling muscle. He was darkly scarred and you noted with quiet amusement that he was unable to wash the back of his shoulders due to the mass of his muscle. Sensing your eyes his tail whipped back and forth in agitation as Vegeta scrubbed himself clean. 

"Let me," You asked entering his space and bringing a handful of the potent suds to his shoulder blades. 

"Woman-" Thick with anger you felt his body tense up. Convinced to make yourself forge a connection to him you continued anyway; if he was going to hit you, fine. After the initial pass over his muscles you felt the tension slowly abate between you. Warm water rained quietly over while you took a few moments to really work the soap into his muscles, thumb finding ridges and knots in his muscles effortlessly. Digging into one with your thumb you heard him hiss in surprise. Stepping closer for better leverage your front pressed lightly against his side. Vegeta's hands were in fists as you worked at the knot with a practiced hand. Loosening under your grip just a fraction you moved to give his other side the same treatment before lowering your hands to feel the rest of him. It was all coiled knots and iron-like muscle fibers, some as immovable under your fingers as stone. To finish you alternated your thumbs down his spine to apply pressure between his vertebrae and gripped along his waist to punish his lumbar. To your surprise, his agile tail wrapped itself around your leg as you finished. 

Hands lingering on his back with gentle pressure you said, "You're tense." quietly. Turning to regard you his tail slipped from your leg and you silently wanted the warm pressure back. 

"And you think you can help me with that, do you?" Flinching at his aggressive tone you backed away a step unsettled by his fiendish grin. There was nothing positive for you in it. 

"I- would like to, yes." The satisfied snarl took you by surprise and you weren't ready when he grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked you to your knees. Crumpling beneath him to appease the cruel grip you were brought to face his hard-on. Just thinner than your wrist it looked massive, club-shaped with a wider point towards the base. Looking up at him pleadingly the expectant look in his cruel eyes assured you this was necessary. After all, if he started seeing having you around as a benefit... Your shaking hand ran up his thigh and your mouth parted while your pink lips appraised his member. 

A hand on his thigh stroked the skin as your other explored him. Licking a large stripe up and down his cock you kissed the underside, moving your tongue and lips against the thick vein running down his shaft. Your hand gently felt his balls- they were massive! Was this normal!? They felt like heavy stones in your palm and you were brought back to your task with a rough yank at your hair. You hadn't noticed but Vegeta was breathing heavily now, one hand on the wall behind you and the other entangled in your hair. 

"Suck it, woman." Hissing spurred you to take him in your mouth, lavishing as much attention as you could on the thick head of him. The tip gently tapered to an upward-pointing curve and it tickled the back of your throat as you worked to take him deeper. A buck against your face signified you were doing well. With a hand working his thick cock to the rhythm of your mouth you ignored the obscene noises coming from you and continued. Mostly quiet, Vegeta couldn't keep from moaning the longer you continued. Hot water had completely fogged the bathroom and the atmosphere was thick with moisture. His fingers curled tighter in your hair and you could only slap at his thigh as he thrust into your mouth. Your lips caught at the spherical flare unable to take it in but he didn't stop, just fucking your face harder. Tears ran down your cheeks indistinguishable from the water. 

"Fuck," Vegeta groaned as his knot finally squeezed past your lips to lock inside your mouth. You felt two hands on your head before the vicious pounding started and suddenly it was impossible to escape. His balls jostled and slapped wetly against your chin as he continued. Keen ears picked up on your desperate moans as his shaft bottomed out, hitting at the back of your throat like a hostile blade. Saliva fell from your lips as you pressed your eyes closed. The tightness of your objecting throat was milking his cock like a lover, its very act of protest just increasing the sensation. Every gag, moan, and twist of your head incensed the warrior more so when your struggling slowed it caught his attention. With a curse, he pulled his shaft from your mouth in a rough jerk that left you heaving on the floor. With little effort you were lifted and pressed against the wall, just outside of the warm spray that would wash his vile needs from your body. 

As his hand grabbed your hip you snapped back to attention. The burning heat of his cock on your rump had you trying to kick and twist away until the sharp points of his teeth impaled your shoulder. A growl rolled from his mouth with a deep satisfaction and you felt the tip of him press closer to your hole as he readjusted. The bruising force on your hip relented as his hand snaked forward to your mons. Pulling you against him you were made unable to prevent his cock from finding it's mark and you gasped as the tip pressed inside. It was foreign and searing hot inside you but your captor didn't force it inside just yet. He seemed to be savoring the sensation of parting your unwilling flesh as he teased at your hole. His fingers stroked idly at your clit and you shook your head ashamed of the jolt of pleasure it gave you. You could practically feel your pussy swelling with his attention but you didn't want this! 

"Please stop, Vegeta." Quiet and defeated you weren't able to keep the sobs from shaking your body. What was the point? He was going to take everything from you. It was inevitable, but this was too much. Too much too quickly. His teeth shifted on your flesh and you tensed as his tongue lapped at your shoulder. His hand begrudgingly moved from your pussy and you felt his cock readjust to slip between your thighs. Surprised at the meaningfulness of this small gift you adapted quickly, sniffling abating as you reached down to grip his length. He started thrusting aggressively again using your soft thighs to get off.

"You're so- fucking- annoying," His deep voice was next to your ear as he renewed thrusting. You scrambled to grip his length and used your hands to be the pussy he so wanted to fuck, squeezing and stroking as you were able. The sensation of his cock slipping past your folds, the thickening knot pressing directly against your pussy as he fucked your flesh, was intoxicating. Angry and abused as you were, the stimulation was unavoidable and soon you had to resist the urge to press back against him. He didn't notice, instead focusing on mauling the soft flesh of your breast as he got closer. You felt the knot pulse and enlarge against your pussy and mewled with the urge to shift and impale yourself on him, to beg him to shove his cock in you to the hilt and never stop fucking you. As heat pooled in your lower belly his pace grew more erratic and forced. Both hands went back to gripping your hips to better control each thrust and you were only able to feel the bliss of his throbbing knot flush against your hole for a moment before his rumbling snarl signified his climax. 

Hot panting next to your ear had you shuddering against him, hot with desire and need as his deep grunts and vicelike grip tortured your resolve. Ropes of cum shot out between your thighs and you couldn't help but look at the red, engorged tip of his cock paint you and the wall heavily with seed. Over and over cum was pumped out and you thought of all of it being inside you, filling you. His arms both wrapped tight around your waist for the long duration of it and you held both your weights against the wall uncomfortably. Minutes stretched by. The spurting from his rod tapered off and you heard Vegeta quietly clear his throat.

"As my property, you are expected to always be presentable. What you do reflects on me and will be punished." Grunting heavily he pulled away from you to rinse off and step from the water. Leisurely letting the warm stream filter through your hands and rinse your sullied thighs off you watched him dress and prepare for assignments. When he spoke his voice was raspy and without patience. 

"Don't think I forgot your disobedience." White gloves were pulled onto his hands. Flashing in front of you the red control tab blinked for attention. Pressing it switched off the flow of water. 

"Someone will be here soon for you." Without another word he walked out of the room. His heavy footsteps could be heard in another room for a few moments before the door opened and closed. Your hands felt the place on your thighs where his cock had assaulted and the churning warmth that had been left behind. Hopefully, your new cooperation had made an impression, for your own sake.


End file.
